The invention relates to a cosmetic technique for skin smoothening, in particular for cellulite.
Cellulite presents as skin dimpling due to a quilt-shaped partitioning of subcutaneous fat. This does not constitute a disease; rather it is a biologically induced alteration of the connective tissue. Human skin is subject to various signs of ageing, e.g. wrinkling, slack skin as the connective tissue becomes thinner, etc. While these are normal signs of ageing, such alterations of the skin are extremely undesirable for a lot of people, and there have been a large variety of cosmetic and also chirurgical approaches for skin smoothening.
As for cellulite, in particular, attempts are made to stimulate circulation by lymph drainage and massage. Known approaches that employ technical devices, are a treatment with negative pressure in a vacuum tube, and acoustic wave therapy.
These known methods for skin smoothening are considerably expensive and annoying. Moreover, the obtainable result of the treatment is controversial.